Departing
by pitchblackmoonlight
Summary: i was feeling soppy tbh so i wrote this lil drabble. hope you enjoy :


**I don't own anything, I just love writing about these two :)**

**I've been having a lot of writers block with my main story so I thought I'd put this drabble on here that I wrote tonight to see if it helped to inspire me lol**

"Remus?" said a deep voice, rousing the werewolf from his thoughts, "I've got to go now."

Remus looked up to face his lover, long black robes tied tightly as he prepared himself for the long road ahead of him. His face bore the unmistakable signs of regret; he didn't want to leave just as much as Remus wanted him to stay.

"How long will you be gone, Severus?" asked Remus, rising to stand in front of the taller man.

"We've been through this, Remus." He sighed, "I cannot say."

"Not even give me a hint?" Prompted the smaller man, a small smile faint on his lips.

"Remus, for Merlin's sake, we've been through this!" Severus cried, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You shouldn't even know that I'm going! Do you have any idea how secret this trip is meant to be? No one is meant to know, especially someone from the order!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sev." The ghost-like smile faded and was replaced by a tear running silently down his cheek. "I just don't like this."

"I know." Severus sighed once more, the weight of the world in that one breath. He pulled his lover into a tight embrace, stroking the hair at the nape of Remus' neck. "I didn't mean to shout at you. I don't like this either but I can't afford to put a step wrong in their eyes; it would just endanger you."

Remus sighed into Severus' neck, "I hate everything right now, I just want it to be you and me. It feels horrible sneaking about all the time as though we're doing something wrong."

Severus placed a soft kiss on the top of Remus' head, "it'll be over soon, love. We just need to keep doing what we're doing for a little while longer. Believe me, there is nothing that Riddle can throw at me that I cannot handle because now, I have a true reason to fight; someone to fight for."

"Oh, Sev," he pulled back a bit, brushing his lips on the taller man's in a gentle and loving way. "You really are the bravest man I know."

"I could say the same about you," Severus smiled, "for putting up with a sarcastic, 'greasy git' like me."

"Shh you're beautiful." Remus replied, nuzzling his neck again, "If people knew what you were doing, how you were risking your life to help win this war, they would agree whole-heartedly with me."

"They'd say I was beautiful?" Severus chuckled, providing the werewolf with a rare, genuine smile.

Remus pulled back slightly once more and surveyed the face before him. It was hard to believe that one small smile could change a man's features, but a smile from Severus completely transformed his face; it was like waking up after a refreshing sleep, the sunlight warming your skin. Remus could not remember ever feeling this happy in that one moment, staring into his soul mate's dark, mysterious eyes knowing that they were a part of _him_. It didn't matter that there was a war raging on around them, that their relationship had to be secret to ensure their survival or that nobody knew the truth about Severus. "You're my hero. I love you so much."

Severus brushed a stray hair out of his lover's eye and touched their foreheads together. "You are far too easily impressed, idiot wolf." He kissed Remus softly, savouring the warmth of his lips that would leave an impression long enough to get him through the next few days. "I love you, too," he whispered.

***

It was just part midday, but as the wind roared and the clouds obscured the rays from the sun, it felt as though it was an early evening in January. The taller the Dark Lord towered, the darker the world seemed and the more frightened Severus became, not that he would admit such a feat. He had to stay strong for everybody's sakes; he had to stay strong for Remus, he knew the calm and collected exterior was just a mask just like his own sharp tongue. Underneath it all, Remus was afraid too; he did not fear death, but the destruction of the world and the loss of freedom for all those he cared deeply about. Severus also was not afraid of death, he had welcomed it several times throughout his life but now he had someone to live for. Being apart from Remus was what mattered to him. He knew the right thing to do; he knew that Voldemort had to be killed, but if he had to die in the process, the only pain and regret would be parting from his lover. A life without Remus conjures an unimaginable time, one which Severus would not even attempt to endure if he lost him in the war. The thought of Remus alone in this world was no easier to imagine, they were two sides of the same coin; they supported one another completely. Together, they were whole, alone they were lost.

It was foolish, Severus knew, to let go of his emotions once more and give himself completely to his childhood sweetheart. He should have let the past stay buried, but when he looked into those glassy amber eyes he felt himself falling all over again and the only way to be saved was to hear Remus' voice, to feel his gentle touch. There was no one on this earth that knew Severus, no single person that could make him smile, laugh or love, except one beautifully perfect werewolf. The hurt, the anger, the bitterness he had stored up for the man disappeared at one single glance and Severus knew, no matter the risks, he could not deny his feelings in such turbulent times.


End file.
